


Generosity

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Fucked by the Police, Gangbang, M/M, Madeleine Era, Multi, Possessive Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The police force of M-sur-M just loves their mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill multiple prompts with the common theme of Madeleine subbing for the M-sur-M police force.

Madeleine moaned as his mouth opened up to let in a second cock. With his eyes closed he almost forgot to check just who the new insert was. Ahh, Beaumont, he should have been able to tell from the shape; his member was not entirely long, but incredibly fat. He preferred it when Beaumont went for his mouth, rather than his arse which would be torn to bits by the end. The other in his mouth was Javert, which he took no small delight in. However, the distinguished inspector had been overstaying his welcome. Usually Javert was the one taking him from behind, as he was possessive and didn’t like sharing with his other brothers of the force, but not tonight.   
Courtemanche, who most often declines their invitation, was here now, and had claimed the rear after fighting it out with Javert and winning. He felt Courtemanche’s prick pound into him, he was certainly more talented when it came to this then the others. Then again, he was a bit of a rogue unlike the others. Better to have him here than terrorizing the prostitutes. He hummed in delight as Courtemanche hit his prostate, his vibrating lips closed on the two cocks that dripped their fluids into his mouth. His tongue lapped over the sensitive skin wrapping around the huge cock first, feeling that, although Javert tried to hold back his climax in order to keep others from claiming his mayor's mouth, he was going to cum soon, and Madeleine would be ready to swallow the salty substance and continue his routine on the others who waited. 

Suddenly the mayor felt a tug on his wavy hair, Javert's massive hands leading Madeleine to face his direction. The mayor grunted in annoyance, as did Beaumont when his member was suddenly released from the warm mouth and into the cold unforgiving air. He heard Beaumont begin to yell at the inspector as Javert humped at Madeleine’s face, forcing the cock deep down as the massive man shivered. Courtemanche was pampering him from behind and he let out a deep and pleased muffled moan, making him suck Javert’s cock harder.

"Mmm, that’s it." He patted Madeleine's cheek in a loving fashion, which Madeleine leaned into. The mayor took the entire shaft down his throat, being pushed forward by Courtemanche's sudden rougher humping.

"Javert, he's not yours! Hurry up!" he heard Faure call.

"You’re hogging him!" Beaumont joined in, Madeleine silently agreed, if Javert was going to hold back for the sake of letting none of the other gendarmes have a turn, then Madeleine would simply have to tease him off. As much as he loved Javert's thick member, the man needed to remember that Madeleine's generosity was to be spread around. He released Javert’s hard cock, then with a lick of his lips he looked up at the tall inspector.

"Cum for me, Javert," He breathed out in a voice filled with lust, knowing Javert would never let down his dear mayor, and the very image of him begging for it was probably enough to do it.

With one small lick Madeleine felt Javert explode, the warm cum hitting his face and dripping into his mouth, he closed his eyes tight to avoid getting it there, that which he knew from experience (and plenty of it) was uncomfortable. He listened to Javert's voice as it echoed through the office. He heard Faure and Beaumont voice their approval as Javert stomped away, probably to rest until he felt able enough to get back on his feet. Javert always liked being the first one in and last one out after all.

He swallowed what he could as Beaumont aligned himself in front of him again. He opened his mouth, tongue hanging out as he licked at the head of Beaumont’s cock, leading it into his mouth again and then sucking it hard and furiously. He crawled forward; protesting as Courtemanche’s member began to push inside again, stretching his tight muscles to compensate for the long and thick erection “Mmmm!” Madeleine moaned as the newly added cock hit a sensitive pile of nerves, making him shiver. He stepped one of his knees out further, spreading his legs wider as if that would help his aching rear heal. He took Beaumont’s cock in deep, licking his tongue against the young inspector's balls, feeling him twitching and throbbing, the blood that rushed to his cock making his dick incredibly warm in Madeleine’s mouth. He could feel Beaumont was close despite only recently starting; Beaumont came hard into Madeleine’s mouth, the liquid going straight down his throat, feeling hot against his moist skin. He breathed heavy from his nose, cock still shaping his lips. Beaumont was often a premature ejaculator, but he made up for it by only needing a moment's rest before he was hard as a rock again. Out of the men, Beaumont seemed to build up cum quicker than others. No wonder he made so many arrests; perhaps some time with his beloved mayor would soothe that need.

"Ahhh!" Madeleine opened his mouth to let out a moan; Courtemanche’s cock was all the way in, stretching even the deepest parts of his entrance. His body was filled with a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain, he didn’t know if he wanted him pumping in again, or out entirely. Courtemanche’s stillness was incredibly irritating, maybe he was waiting for Madeleine to stretch out, but there was no way he could get use to such a huge intrusion. Madeleine pushed back, trying to get Courtemanche to do something. He sucked on Beaumont’s hardened cock, sloppily running his tongue over the fat stump to keep his mind off the pain as Courtemanche took the suggestion and began to move his hips back and forth, pumping in and out of Madeleine’s ass. Courtemanche reached his hand between Madeleine’s legs, rubbing the thick, ignored member that hung there. He moaned as it was touched, humming against Beaumont who was once again so close to orgasm that Madeleine could taste him.

"Hey, don’t finish him off yet!" Faure protested. "I’ve not even had a go with him!" As Faure complained, the stroking stopped, which Madeleine did not appreciate. Though he understood Faure's concerns, there was more than enough of Madeleine to go around. Beaumont came again with a loud grunt, he never really moaned his pleasure, instead he mad harsh sounding noises. The mayor swallowed hard, then ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth, taking in the cum that had stuck to the roof and inner cheeks, then swallowed again. Beaumont had already moved to the side when Javert stepped in, only to be pushed away by Faure who was not waiting any longer! His rod was already impossibly hard, aching even; he shoved it deep into Madeleine’s throat, letting him gag until he finally managed to get it into a reasonable position. He pushed the member deep down his throat, bobbing up and down on Faure's shaft. He sucked and lapped his tongue around it, drenching the member in saliva. He felt his body forcefully thrust forward, the member buried inside his ass pumping him, forcing his head to ram into Faure's stomach, though not enough to hurt the other. Madeleine groaned in approval, Courtemanche taking a hold of his member again, which was throbbing for release, though he held back.

"Almost there…" Courtemanche warned, his thick cock twitching against Madeleine’s warm inner walls. The mayor felt a hot liquid drip in pleasantly. After some furious sucking Faure eventually came, sooner then expected, though he remembered the other had had a head start, rubbing himself as he waited patiently for his turn. Well, maybe if he was not such a pushover he would have gotten a longer pampering! Perhaps he'd invite Faure to have a turn in his bottom next time.... After swallowing the hot liquid, Madeleine felt slightly full, not as if he had eaten a heavy meal, but the full after taking in something thick like warm milk. The sensation made him moan. He panted wildly as Courtemanche picked up his pace and his aim, hitting his prostate again and again. He leaned down onto Madeleine’s back, holding him tight and breathing heavy into his mayor's ears.

Javert watched on, glaring hard as his heart pounded, wondering what words Courtemanche was whispering to HIS mayor, HIS Madeleine. He would have made a move forward, but Courtemanche would have no problem putting him back in his place. Damn his superiority, Javert thought as he took his own cock in hand and stepped in front of the mayor. "I think it is time for Monsieur's treat." He began stroking his prick quickly, cumming onto Madeleine's cheeks and nose in a hot spurt. 

Madeleine whimpered, knees scraping against the floor as he was brutally humped and Javert knelt to kiss his cum-stained lips. "Har-harder! Ohh yes!" Madeleine grunted between his teeth; after administrating so much pleasure to the others it was about time he had a little of his own. His member was stroked hard by Javert, the sensitive skin twitching as his muscles spasmed, tightening then loosening on Courtemanche's prick.

Soon Madeleine climaxed, squeezing against Courtemanche hard as a string of seed shot onto the floor in front of him. His stomach tightened, the pleasure was so intense, there was a rush of joy, a feeling of absolute calmness and relaxation, it felt amazing. “Ohh…ohhh” He whimpered, letting the inspector finish up with his own needs, pushing in until his thick cock burst with plenty of steaming cum. Courtemanche grabbed at Madeleine's white hair tightly as he shot his load, making sure he was empty before trailing kisses down Madeleine's back and pulling out, cum pooling at his knees as he did so.

"Monsieur, will you require an escort home?" Beaumont asked as he buttoned up his trousers and gave Madeleine a hand up. He blushed as he felt more cum leak out of him and onto the floor and Madeleine gratefully leaned into the inspector's proffered embrace. Courtemanche was mopping his forehead with a handkerchief and Faure had disappeared. 

"Beaumont, go home. Your wife will be missing you. I will escort Monsieur le Maire." Javert's clipped tone brokered no argument and Beaumont scuttled away, leaving Madeleine standing bare and cum-splattered before his former captor. Like Beaumont, he kept Madeleine in his arms as he dressed his superior like a child.

"You will be safe with me, Monsieur. I will tend to your needs until next week as well." Madeleine was too tired to broker an argument, and he let Javert take his arm and kiss him softly all the way back to the mairie.


End file.
